


Gift of Sunlight

by SilverShadowBeliever (TotooftheSouth)



Series: Change You Like a Remix, Raise You Like a Phoenix [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, because those need their own tag, ridge hugs, very lightly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotooftheSouth/pseuds/SilverShadowBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lomadia hates praying to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Sunlight

A flash of lightning lit up the area as Lomadia drove her sword through the chest of a zombie, the blade sinking into it’s sternum with a sickeningly wet crunch. She tried not to gag at the overwhelming smell of rotting flesh that washed over her as she drew her blade out again, the ghoul crumpling to the ground.

Nilesy cursed loudly and she saw him struggling to nock an arrow, his hands fumbling over the slick feathers and soaked bowstring. The thread was worn dangerously thin and the rain certainly wasn't helping. She caught sight of a red glint in the shadows, the single ruby eye of a skeletal archer taking aim from between the trees and dashed forward, bringing the pommel of her blade down on its skull with a crack. It collapsed into a pile of bones and she called back at Nilesy, raising her voice over the downpour.

“You okay?” She struggled to catch her breath, chest heaving and a stitch burning in her side. She planted the tip of her sword firmly in the basalt and leaned heavily on it. Nilesy limped over and she saw that his forehead was bleeding sluggishly. Grimacing, he held up his bow, its snapped string dangling uselessly, before tossing it off into the distance. They were both silent for a moment, taking this small reprieve to gather themselves. After a moment, Lomadia knelt by the remains of the skeleton, digging through the bones before finding its bow. It was shoddily made and already damaged but Lomadia could already hear more shambling footsteps coming towards them.

She handed it to Nilesy who looked at it for a long moment before meeting her eyes grimly. “We need sunlight.”

“Yeah.” Lomadia looked worriedly out into the darkness. It had been raining hard for nearly three days straight. Without the sun to thin out the enemy numbers, conditions were becoming near apocalyptic. They’d originally come out for food but it was just too dangerous. Reluctantly, she glanced back at the zombie she’d felled earlier and her stomach gave an unpleasant churn. But if it kept them from starving…

“It doesn’t look like this will let up anytime soon, though,” she said absently, already calculating the best way to get back to the temple.

“No, I mean we need it now.” Nilesy looked at her meaningfully. She bristled when she realized what he was suggesting, but her limbs were aching and and a clap of thunder filled the silence between them. Nilesy looked pale and haggard, knuckles white where he gripped the bow. Her shoulders slumped and she nodded.

She sheathed the sword almost as an afterthought, already moving further into the clearing and spreading her arms out.

“Oh great and mighty Ridgedog.” She spoke quietly, unable to even hear herself over the rain. As always, however, his response was clear as a bell.

“Yes, Lomadia.” She heard him even before she saw him, though it was a close thing. A flash of lightning illuminated him, standing just before her and she tried not to grimace at the overpowering smell of ozone. She noted with some annoyance that the rain didn't even seem to touch him before it evaporated away, leaving his coat and hair dry and unruffled.

“Bless us with the gift of sunlight.” Her voice remained low but she knew he’d heard her.

It was like someone had turned off a faucet. She heard Nilesy sigh in relief behind her as the clouds parted and light began filtering down through the leaves. Unseen in the forests, hundreds of creatures began shrieking and she winced. Ridge gave her an apologetic look before gazing into the trees. The screams were cut off sharply.

“Thank you,” she said stiffly, lowering her arms.

“Anytime.” Ridge shifted uncomfortably. “And no need to be so formal, next time, eh? It makes me feel like-“

“An asshole?” She cut him off abruptly and blinked, almost as surprised as he was at the outburst. An awkward silence stretched between them.

Suddenly Nilesy was in front of her and she started, almost having forgotten he was there. He was glancing back and forth between the two of them nervously, his voice noticeably higher, “Well, Ridge, thanks for all the help! Lo, I’ll see you back at the base, okay?”

They watched him flee into the jungle and Lomadia envied him. She looked back at Ridge who was watching her warily. Suddenly, her anger drained away with the rest of her adrenaline and all she wanted to do was sleep.

“Lomadia,” said Ridge carefully, “Xephos is one of my best friends and I never wanted-“

She held up a hand and he stopped. “Look, just don’t.”

Her head was beginning to throb and she pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. “Apology accepted, or whatever.”

When she opened her eyes he looked unsure, but hopeful. Fixing him with her best no-nonsense glare, she added firmly, “Just fix him. Alright?”

He regarded her for a moment, his expression guarded, before nodding slowly. “I’ll try.”

It wasn’t what she was hoping for but it was better than she’d expected.

“Thank you.” And this time it was sincere.

There was a beat of silence, this time companionable, before he gave her a crooked grin. “So do I get a hug?”

And just like that the old Ridge was back. She scoffed. Unbelievable. Except it really wasn’t.

“Oh come on! It’s not a proper make-up without a hug!” He spread out his arms dramatically, still smiling like a loon. Still, she had this odd sense that he was being genuine.

“Oh fine. Come on, then.” She wearily opened her own arms and he practically engulfed her. She huffed in annoyance, swallowed up by layers of that ridiculous coat, and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

“See you later, Lo,” he said warmly, and then he was gone.

It took her a moment to notice that her body no longer ached and when she glanced down, her bruises and scrapes were gone as if they’d never been.

“Scrublord,” she muttered fondly.


End file.
